


Live a little

by miss_imagine



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_imagine/pseuds/miss_imagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi thinks he found a cure for Liv</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masked Heroes

Ravi couldn’t believe his eyes. He found the cure! He told himself to be cautiously optimistic, which is hard for him to do. From his time at the CDC, he encountered numerous false hopes that stifled his pre-celebrations. 

He took a long moment thinking of how he’d approach Liv with the news. Lately, Liv was down after about her ex-fiancée’s engagement. It crushed her seeing the love of her life move on, while she still held on to the possibility that things would go back as they were before the dreaded zombie boat party. 

Ravi did not want to crush the hope she had been clinging to and decided to test it without telling her. He knew it was ethically wrong; however, he convinced himself by saying ‘Whatever she doesn't know won’t hurt her’.

“Liv! Time for the checkup” Ravi called for Liv as she was closing one of the cadavers. He injected her with the cure and searched for any signs of change.

“What?” Liv noticed the intensity in his eyes.

“N-Nothing” he looked away then changed the subject to something else.

He continued with the check-up and couldn't tear away his eyes from her. As he feared, the cure did not work. He could feel tears welling up; feeling frustration at himself and despair for Liv. 

‘Maybe it needs more time’ he tried to remain hopeful and continued observing Liv for a week and there was no change in her heartbeat rate, eating habits or anything. 

After facing a roadblock in his quest for a cure, Ravi decided to not be sidetracked. He has been planning on something for a while and was waiting for the right moment. Now the event has started and it was his last chance. He threw caution to the wind and approached Liv.

“As your boss, I order you to stop working and join me” 

Before Liv opened her mouth to turn him down he cut her off.

“--I promise I’ll have you back by 8 so you can go back to watching your movies. Promise!” he scrunched his nose as he gives her pleading puppy eyes.

“Where to, boss? “ Liv asked.

“Well. You did say I should suggest something whimsical. This is it” He pulled out a classic rogue cosplay costume. “There’s a comic convention 2 hours away”. He remembers specifically Liv saying she liked Rogue when she used to watch the animated television series.

“Wait! Where you measuring me the other day for this?” 

Ravi nodded profusely then took out his costume to show her.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Liv couldn’t guess when she saw a jester’s costume and a giant mallet.

“Genderbend Harley Quinn ofcourse!” He responded.

She mulled it over in her head and decided a few hours would not hurt from her schedule of sulking and wishing her life away. She needed a distraction and thought that she owed it to her 13 year old self that spent her life studying instead of enjoying the things she liked. Also if she said no, she knew Ravi would have convinced her. He had a way of doing so. 

“Ok” She agreed and enjoyed Ravi’s reaction to her accepting his invitation. They agreed to change outside the police precinct to avoid Clive and their coworkers weirded out looks. Ravi suggested changing on the way, but Liv wanted to do her makeup right. They went over to Liv’s apartment for the makeup.

“I was about to say nice apartment till this moment” Ravi was referring to the mess that is her room. 

Liv rummaged through it and finally found her makeup. She added a bronzer to give herself some color, while Ravi painted his face white, and got ready in 5 minutes wearing his full costume and waiting for her in the living room. 

Liv was done with the makeup thinking that she accomplished looking normal-ish. She wondered why she did not put the time and effort to look “Alive”, but she did not want to admit that part of her gave up on the notion being cured. She has known from the very start that she was dead and it cannot be reversed…

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Liv heard a loud scream and ran into the living room to find Peyton holding her key chain in a defensive pose and Ravi cowering behind the sofa trying to explain who he is.

“He’s a friend!” Liv yelled placing herself between them.

“What the hell are you wearing?” the first question Peyton asked after calming herself

“I—I’m Rogue from Xmen”

“I honestly don’t get you” Peyton shook her head and went to her room not wanting to know more about what’s going on.

“You look ready. Shall we go?” Ravi was halfway through the door fearing of getting stabbed with a door key again.

“Sure am, Sugar” Liv answered with a southern accent as she left with her purse and doggie bag of brains.

* * *

Walking into the convention was like getting sucked into a nostalgic world of what her mother called distractions. Liv lost track of time and Ravi had to remind her about the curfew.  
"If we leave now, I can get you back before your shows starts" 

"No! The fun is just starting! Also I cannot miss the cosplay competition. You should win!" Liv refused going back to her routine. 

"Will win!" Ravi teased. Seeing her excitement and smile sparked something inside him. He caught himself gazing at her, then immediately dropping his head to forcefully stop himself. "--You know I'm a bit famished. We can grab your food from the car and eat at a fast food joint near the car park. Its way cheaper from what they are serving here"

Liv forgot about her hunger and agreed to Ravi's plan. Ravi ordered a burger and Liv ordered noodles then added the brains quickly before anyone realized. When Liv bit into one of the brains, she spat it out instantaneously . 

"What's wrong?" Ravi questioned as he dared to hope that the cure had finally worked.

“I don’t know. The taste of it... Wait! I can taste it, Ravi! I forgot to add the hot sauce!"

Ravi reached for Liv and removed her costume's wig to see her hair color has returned to its original color.

"Oh my god" Ravi exclaimed "It worked" 

Liv got up then went over to Ravi's side and gave him the most earnest hug as she continuously thanked him. She started to cry admiting that she has lost hope. 

"Don't cry! You're making me cry" he wiped his tears and ruined his Harley Quinn makeup "There goes my chances of winning"

"The contest! It's going to start soon!" Liv exclaimed 

"Who gives a rat ass about that now! Liv I have to be honest with you. Maybe the cure is temporary, but that means we are close!"

Liv took a while to process Ravi's words. This feeling might go away in seconds and she thought of the thing she wanted most "Peanut butter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification  
> Marcy is the girl that invites Liv to the boat party.  
> Liv cannot taste anything without hot sauce  
> Liv told Blaine in 1x02 that she craved for peanut butter
> 
> Also, this is my inspiration for Ravi's cosplay http://goo.gl/7xaBqk
> 
> More chapters to come :)


	2. Second chances

“Peanut butter!” Ravi laughed at her randomness, but did not question it.

They rode in Ravi’s car searching for the nearest supermarket. Liv couldn’t wait to pay at the counter and had to taste it now fearing her taste buds might disappear in any minute. She threw off the lid, dipped her fingers in it then licked it off. Unware of the sounds she was making, she became the center of attention arousing Ravi and onlookers in the process. He started thinking of his grandmother and dead kitten, which usually does the trick.

They bought almost every craving she had and returned to the car, where Liv started to devour the food.

“I’m regretting it, but it feels so good” she was referring to her aching stomach. “Wait are we heading back?” Liv noticed the direction Ravi have been driving.

“I presumed you’d want to share the news with your loved ones” said Ravi

“You said it might be temporary” she replied “Better be certain... until then I better not tell them.”

“I did say that. But…Better now than after Major gets married. He will understand” Ravi pushed the boundary they’ve set about their personal lives. He had to say it and she needs to hear it.

“You want me to be a home wrecker?” Liv said jokingly, raising her eyebrows and smirking at Ravi. She enjoyed teasing Ravi, who was easily frazzled yet always maintained a good spirit. She never saw him get angry ... not even once.

“No! Of course not. Not that I’d judge you if you do” Ravi started to sweat and stopped the car on the side of the road. “You once said life played a cruel trick on you… I don’t see it that way. It gave you a second chance in living. Take it. You owe it to yourself”

‘A second chance’ those words echoed in Liv’s head. As long as she can remember, she was expected to become a doctor like her parents. Friendship, fun and relationships came second to her career goals. She saw everything as a distraction and confided herself into her room to get the best grades. Once she became a resident, Liv was able to relax and lived a little. She allowed herself to date Major, who met in college and his timing went along with her picture perfect life plan.

Now looking back at her past life, she realized how little she have lived. Eating the brains and getting random people’s memories and affections showed her a more colorful world she has not yet seen or experienced.

Lost in her thoughts, Liv haven’t realized they have arrived at her place.

“Liv, I’m sorry for overstepping” Ravi felt guilty when Liv remained silent throughout the drive back. It puzzled him when she responded with a smile.

Even though she feels lost, not knowing who she is or what she wants to do, she was certain of one thing “You say life gave me a second chance. I’m glad it did, then I would have never met you”

She learned in and kissed him on the cheek then left. Ravi was very thankful he had white paint on to mask his flushed face.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re over your goth phase?” Clive eyed Liv’s normal look when he came to the morgue.

“What phase?” Liv liked answering his question with a question, which drove Clive crazy.

“Any voodoo visions?” Clive wanted to get his answers directly about the latest murder victim.

“No. Go detect, detective.” Liv shooed him away. It’s been a day and she hasn’t been craving for brains even once. Now, they have to solve crime the old fashion way and her brain craving is diminished. Her thoughts are mostly consumed with being intimate again.

Clive turned his attention to Ravi for details regarding the case. Her eyes followed Clive then rested on Ravi. She turned away their eyes met, hoping she did not expose her desires. Ravi on the other hand feared she suspected the bad news he bared.

Clive picked up on Ravi's avoiding looking toward's Liv direction and teased “Hey Dr. Death, I believe you are digging our psychic’s new makeover”

Ravi almost jumped out of his skin and denied it “I’m her boss!” he hissed.

“Didn’t hear you say no” Clive laughed and walked away.

He was distracted, but it wasn’t regarding Liv’s look. Well not entirely. He got the blood results and the virus is still in her body. It did not weaken. His so called cure was superficial at best.

“Liv. Check-up” he prepared his tools and starting searching for any signs of change. He knew she stopped eating brains and got the sense of taste back. That should mean something. One of the tests he conducted was having her recite the alphabets in reverse, then naming all 50 states. It assessed her cognitive capabilities.

Week 1 pass.  
Week 2 she missed a few letters and forgot Nevada..  
Week 3 she missed more

“I’m still dead” Liv immediately realized when she saw the sad expression registering on Ravi’s face.

“Undead” Ravi corrected her, but his voice betrayed him when it cracked. His heart broke for her. “The treatment has slowed down the virus, but you have to go back to eating brains”

Liv knew it was too good to be true. She started to prepare her meal and tried not to gag. Fighting back tears, she forced herself to eat brains again. Now she can taste it. Smell it. Feel its chewy slimy texture go down her throat. She cannot believe she craved it before.

“I know a guy that can perform a blood transfusion. That will remove the treatment from your body--” Ravi offered a solution to her current conundrum.

“--I don’t want to go back” Liv did not want to lose her taste buds. “I’ll get used to it” she tried to convince Ravi and mostly herself.

When Ravi worked for the CDC, they did not have direct contact with infected victims. He worked in the lab, treated specimens with numerous trials and errors. Now, he witnessed the emotional repercussions of his shortcomings. It affected him even more, when the infected patient is someone he deeply cares about. All he wants is to see her happy.

Liv went back to her zombie routine of getting flashes and helping out in cases, but one day without notice she did not come to work. Ravi called Liv on her cellphone and there was no response. He couldn’t wait and went to her apartment. He knocked on the door... again no answer. He could feel his heart beating in his ear, fearing something had happen to Liv. He sat near the door for hours hoping she'd turn up. 

“Can I help you?” Peyton did not recognize him from the other day, because he had white face paint. She was about to take out her keys and Ravi knew what was about to happen last time and quickly explained himself.

“I’m Liv’s boss. She did not come to work” He explained hoping he wouldn’t get stabbed by Peyton

“Oh. I wish my boss cared to notice” Peyton remembered Liv talking about Ravi and put her guard down “Her car isn’t here. I guess she skipped work”

“She wouldn’t do that without informing me” Ravi grew more concerned.

“Try her cell” Peyton closed the door behind her. She has stopped figuring out Liv and decided to let her be.

Ravi called again with no success. He feared the worst.That Liv has ended her life, but he knew that she was not a quitter.

“Where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Liv disappear to?


	3. Ghandi said Chill

“Where are you Liv?!”

Ravi knew she wouldn’t end her life, but it was unlike her to leave without notice. Something had happened. Was it Blaine or something else? He did not know. An idea came across his mind and he knew it will cost him his career if he did it. There was a detective on the force that had a reputation of bending the rules. Ravi approached him to locate Liv’s coordinates using her mobile phone’s signals.

“She skipped work and I want to know where she is” Ravi tried to act angry in front of the detective.

“Whatever the reason is .. you’ll owe me” Detective Bruno hunched down and whispered, so no one could hear their conversation. He did not buy the act for a second,, but he knew he can use it as leverage for the future “Just give me an hour and I’ll give you her approximate location”

Ravi did not realize he had not moved an inch till Detective Bruno came back with the answer. He told him the name of the location and Ravi knew exactly where she is. He dashed to his car and rode all the way to the second largest Lake in the state, where they first found Marcy in the underground silo.

He took out his phone and called Liv again and he could hear the ringtone. As he feared, it came from the tank, where they first found Marcy in her full zombie mode. He looked down to see Liv back to her pale complexion and red eyes.

“No!” a cry escaped him as he broke down. Marcy couldn’t be turned back and now Liv…

“Ravi!” Liv was perplexed to see him.

“Liv!” He turned around and looked down seeing her able to communicate in her current state. 

“I can’t turn it off, Ravi.”

“You’ll be ok” He threw her a container he brought with brains “you have to eat”

She hadn’t realize how hungry she was till she smelled the brains and consuming it with a few big bites.

“Lets go back home, Liv” Ravi pleaded as he drop the rope for her and she hesitated to climb up.

“I can’t, Ravi. I can’t control my urges. I found myself standing over Peyton as she was sleeping, thinking of breaking her skull. I had to get out there. This was the only place I thought about that could contain me”

“You were hungry, Liv. That was all it was.” 

“No, Ravi. I was thinking of killing my best friend” 

“But you didn’t” Ravi pointed out.

He could see her think it over, but it was clear to him. She’d choose death over hurting her loved ones. Ravi jumped in the tank wanting to show her that she can control herself.

“You won’t hurt me” he approached her slowly and reaching her arms and bringing into a heartfelt embraced she needed.

Liv started to cry into his shoulder and they stayed in that position till Liv broke away.

“I can’t go back like this” Liv imagined seeing Peyton’s disappointed reaction when she sees that she went back to her ‘Goth’ style. 

“Then don’t. Move to my apartment and I’ll set it up for you.”

“Your apartment is a shoe box” Liv teased Ravi. 

Liv’s eyes went back to normal and she could feel the tension faded away. Was it the hunger or Ravi? He always made her feel normal. She knew that she can no longer stay with Peyton and started to seriously considered moving in with Ravi. Her boss, her friend, her confidant. 

They climbed out and Ravi took out clean clothes from the trunk of his car and handed it to Liv.

“Oh! I forgot to give you back your OMG t-shirt!” Liv just remembered that Ravi handed her a clean t-shirt after she ‘handled’ Marcy.

“Keep it. It looks cuter on you, but this one you have to hand back” said Ravi and handed her a t-shirt with Gandhi saying ‘Chill’.

They rode in his car and left Liv’s to pick-up later. Liv was mentally and physically exhausted. She slept immediately in the car and Ravi had to carry her to his apartment and leaving her sleep on his bed. He crouched next to the bed and started thinking of many things he wanted to do, such as moving into a bigger apartment for Liv.

Ever since he got fired without from the CDC, he moved from one apartment to another without a lease, avoiding being in a similar predicament again. Now he might be repeating history of getting fired for ditching work, but he couldn’t leave her side. 

For once, something or someone became more important for him than his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long to update. I just lost my muse when Ravi dated Peyton >_> Ugh
> 
> For clarifications:  
> \- Marcy is Liv's coworker in her pre-zombie life  
> \- The underground tank is where they found Marcy, Ravi fell in it forcing Liv to kill her frienemy.  
> \- OMG Tshirt http://www.tshirtsonscreen.com/izombie-oxygen-magnesium-omg/


	4. The undead issue

Hunger woke Liv up. She opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. Liv tried to remember how she ended up there, but her craving for brains was preventing her from concentrating.

She got up out of the bed and almost stepped on Ravi, who was sleeping on the floor. Then she remembered. Ravi helping her back from her lowest point, where she chose death over hurting her loved one. Then Ravi saved her and gave her hope to live a normal life.

Liv noticed a note next to Ravi and it was for her

“Brains in cooler. Bon Appetite”

She smiled and her eyes tear-up. She was lucky to have him in her life. He slept soundlessly near her, the monster. He trusts her more than she trusts herself.

She has agreed yesterday to live with him, but now she is having second thoughts.

Liv does not want to put him in danger. Not someone she loves.

When they thought she was cured, she waited for the confirmation to start living again… with him. When he told her that she was not cured, she was glad she did not act on her feelings.

‘He deserves to live a normal life’ she thought to herself as she slowly stepped over him, heading out of the apartment.

“Where are you going?” Ravi woke up

Liv put on a smile when she turned around to face him. “I’ll come back”

He got up quickly and grabbed her hand

“Don’t go” he knew she was lying when he saw the sadness in her eyes. “You are running away again.. without giving this… me a chance”

Liv tried to pull away, but Ravi did not let go of her hand. He felt if he did, he will lose her forever.

“Ravi… you are a good man. You deserve better than living with the dead”

“UNDEAD! You are not dead, Liv! Far from it!!!” he corrected her, but was unable to control his anger and raised his voice.

It was the first time for Liv to see Ravi get angry, especially at her. He let go of her hand, and knew it was her decision and he cannot force her to live with him.

Liv walked out of his apartment, believing this is the right decision for them.

* * *

 

The next days had Ravi and Liv work together on a very professional term and Clive picked on it.

“What happened between you two?”

“Nothing” Ravi answered, not wanting to talk about it. He was hurt. To him, Liv did not trust him or trust herself to live with him. When he gave his all to reinsure her.

“You know I’m a detective, right?” Clive tried to dig for more information. He suspected that they were in a secret relationship and thought it would be fun to poke around.

Ravi walked away, not wanting to talk about it. He just wants to do his job and go to his new home.

Clive turned his attention to Liv. “Isn’t it weird. That you and Ravi took a day off.. on the same day?”

Liv got flustered about his direct question. That day was the day she tried to kill herself and Ravi stopped her.

“We both had food poisoning” she thought of an answer quickly.

“So, you two had dinner together the night before” Clive teased

“Yeah,” Liv gave him the answer he wanted

Clive thought he pieced together the information and got confirmation that the two are dating. He laughed and shook Ravi “My Man” and left them to be.

“He thinks we are dating?” Rattled Ravi asked Liv. It was the first time they talked about anything other than work and cadavers.

“I could get in a lot of trouble for this!” Ravi started to worry.

“Clive won’t talk” Liv reassured him.

“I just signed a lease and need this job. Go tell him that it is not true” Ravi commanded.

“You moved?!” Liv was surprised. He always preferred not to be tied down by a contract.

Ravi moved to a bigger apartment for her, but he could not admit it. That night when she slept on his bed, the first thing he did was to search for a new apartment for them. Then she left.

“Yeah” his answer was short. He walked away and sat in his office.

Liv couldn’t contain herself. She knew the move was for her. She followed him to his office and acted without thinking.

He was sitting on his desk, writing up a report, when Liv charged into his office, and faced him.

Ravi could see that she was troubled.

“What is it?” Ravi showed concern.

“Ravi, I’m sorry for being selfish, but I have to do this” she leaned in and kissed his lips.

It caught Ravi by surprise. Up till that moment, he thought Liv has always wanted to go back to Major. Thinking that, he always offered his love in form of friendship. Never expecting this in return.

He returned her kiss, wrapping his hands around the back of her neck, pulling her down slightly to deepen the kiss. The caress of her lips were soft, he wanted the feeling to last forever.

Then they heard noise coming from outside, which forced them to break the kiss.

Liv quickly sat on the couch facing Ravi’s desk and acted ‘casual’.

Clive entered Ravi’s office, felt the vibe ,laughed then pointed at them.

“HA! I knew it!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot quit this ship


End file.
